Associates with Benefits
by That XFactor
Summary: Based on the Broadway Play Aida, completely inspiring. Storm and Wolverine are in highschool, and a forbidden romance ignites between them. The developing love between them causes dismay within the mansion and between one another's lives. Love heals all things but also destroys many things. It takes more than love to keep them together. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, Marvel does. I am merely borrowing them for my sick pleasures and delusions.

Summary: Based on the Broadway Play Aida, completely inspiring. Storm and Wolverine are in highschool, and a forbidden romance ignites between them. The developing love between them causes dismay within the mansion and between one another's lives. Love heals all things but also destoys many things. It takes more than love to keep them together

_**Chapter One: Wherever The Wind Blows**_

The bell couldn't ring fast enough for Ororo. She gathered her books and oversized tan colored tote bag, patiently waiting for the eager students to file out of the classroom. As her classmates began to exit, she stood from her desk, and thought it safe to also leave.

"Ms. Munroe, a word." Ororo stopped, just before the door, turning to look her teacher in his blue eyes.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked sweetly, walking to his antique bureau. Professor Charles Xavier hands her a piece of paper, which held a grade on it. "A 67%, Professor" Ororo whined, placing the paper back on his desk.

"As of late Ororo, your grades have diminished drastically. I have taken the liberty of setting you up with a tutor" He informed as he searched for some paperwork.

"A tutor?" she asked, appalled.

"Yes" he answered simply.

"Who is my tutor" she asked exasperated.

"Logan"

"Logan?! What on Earth? Professor! Doesn't he need a tutor himself?" she asked, placing her books on a desk behind her.

"Actually, he has been excelling since his transfer here" he met Ororo's flustered gaze, hiding the twinkle in his eyes.

"But…but…but"

"I will hear no more objections. He is your tutor! Your sessions start after spring break" He gave Ororo the 'your dismissed' look, and Ororo was never one to miss a hint. She grabbed her books, and stomped out of the classroom.

_The audacity of that man, I mean, my grades have only slipped the last two weeks, surely it cannot be that severe. Logan? Logan, of all people shall tutor me? What has this world come too?_

Ororo dropped her books off in her locker, slamming it shut, resting her head against the cold welded steel, pushing away the indications of an on-coming headache. The fact that she didn't really like Logan, wasn't the real issue here, oh no. It was the fact that, that asshole…or _difficult_ man, was now required to be around her, and she around him.

"What's got my Stormy so down?" Ah, a God send.

"Oh, Remy" Ororo enveloped her brother in her arms, squeezing him tightly.

"What's wrong petite?" He asked, now getting more concerned.

"Professor is forcing me to have a tutor" she whined, as they began walking together. Remy was silent for a moment, unable to understand why an outstanding student like Ororo would need a tutor, or why that would bother her so much.

"Remy don't think that's so bad. What's de problem?" he asked as he and Ororo walked outside, leaving the school.

"My tutor, is Logan" she waited for Remy to respond, but…silence. She looked beside her and noticed Remy was no longer next to her. She looked over her shoulder and saw him, fighting to hold in his laughter. She walked to him, her hand on her hip, clearly perturbed. "Go on, laugh"

And laugh he did. Gambit found it absolutely priceless that the resident Ice Queen would go head to head in a wits match with the residents Bad Ass, but the Bad Ass is doing all the coaching. Priceless, absolutely fucking priceless. To say those two hated each other was an understatement. They were like water and oil, they don't mix, or maybe it was going to be the beginnings of love matchmaking. Nah! Gambit gathered himself, collecting his bearings, his laughter turning into giggles.

"Gambit sorry chere" Gambit placed his hand soothingly on her shoulder. Ororo was beyond annoyed with him, and he could feel it, oozing from her pores. "Relax petite. I'm just teasing." Ororo shrugged him off, a soft wind caressing her body, even the elements understood, their mistress needs comfort.

"I will not worry about this. I do not have to even think about him until after spring…" Ororo was cut off by gruff laughter. She turned around, and saw the owner of such laughter standing beside her favorite tree, pushing the grass with his feet at her favorite spot.

"What do you want?" she asked crossing her arms under her breast. Logan eyed her, admiring her apparel. Clad in a skin tight low cut V-neck navy blue t-shirt, skinny jeans that hugged her legs and butt like a second skin, nude colored suede ankle boots, and a Native American inspired cardigan, her silver white hair was pulled in a messy bun, show casing her oversized silver hoops.

"What makes ya think I want somethin' goddess?" he asked pushing himself forward.

"Well, you are just standing there, staring at me" she said shifting her weight from one leg to another.

"I admire what I like" he said advancing to her. Ororo rolled her eyes, waving Logan off, causing him to chuckle at her. "Ya should slow down with the attitude 'Ro, from what I hear, I'm gonna be tutorin' ya" he smirked, running his hand through his wild hair like a Calvin Klein model.

"It is temporary" she argued, admiring his physique, hidden beneath that white t-shirt and jeans. _'He is beautiful. He is…No! What is wrong with me?' _She shuffled away from him, straightening herself as best she could. "Soon as my grades pick up, I will no longer need you" she finished.

Logan watched as her breast would rise and fall with each intake of breath. She truly was beautiful, but with that beauty came a bitchy attitude, possibly a cover for her mushy sensitive interior (yeah, right). A woman who would rather be alone than have friends, just like him. He raised one curious eyebrow, and smiled smugly at her, walking past her smoothly. Ororo watched him as he slowly walked away, her admiration not going unnoticed by Remy.

"Hmph"

"What?" she questioned.

"You enjoy watchin' de Wolverine, non?" He asked, a knowing smirk playing on his handsome features. Ororo was going to say something back but was halted by his look, the look that said 'don't lie to me'. She rolled her eyes and went to her tree and took a seat patting an empty spot next to her.

"Shut up Remy, and sit down" she demanded. He chuckled and did as she asked, or demanded. Rogue suddenly came rushing towards Ororo and Gambit; a gleeful smile adorned her beautiful face.

"Hey ya'll" she greeted pleasantly, waving. "Ro, ya wanna go to the salon with me?" she asked, praying Ororo said 'yes'.

"I don't know Rogue"

"Before ya say 'no', you were sayin' earlier how ya miss ya Mohawk, but ya don't wanna shave both ya sides again, well, here" She handed Ororo a picture of a woman with one side shaved, and Ororo titled her head in admiration. She did like it, but found it pointless to shave only one side of the head, might as well do both. It was her hair though, if she only wanted to do one side, then dammit, she was going to do what she pleased.

"What shall you get done Rogue?" she asked still admiring the picture.

"Ah suppose maybe some layers, ah like my length, don't wanna cut it" Rogue said honestly, but Ororo could change that, with a little persuasion.

"Alright Rogue, let's go" Ororo eagerly stood up, stuffing the picture into her tote bag, excitedly following Rogue to the jeep. Although, they were not allowed to drive it without the Professor's permission, considering they were not the owners, and they only had permits, they took the risk anyhow. What's the worst that could happen?

"Dey gon' get in trouble" Remy chanted, playing with an Ace of hearts between his fingers.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo

"So you want to shave all of this?"

"Yes" Ororo answered exasperated. The flamboyant stylist asked her several times if she was "sure" if she wanted to truly shave the left side of her head, leaving her with a deep side part, her hair falling beautifully onto one side. "I really want this done. Could you possibly do a design?" she asked.

"Girl, I can do whatever you want me to do" he said twirling the clippers in his hand. As Rogue finished getting her hair washed and cut, Ororo sat as the man with the lively buzzing clippers cut her hair. He beautifully faded it, and gave her a gorgeously graphic design of a lot of swirls and line. He lightly trimmed her remaining hair, adding more layers into her thigh grazing white hair.

"So, how long did it take for you to get this color?" He asked, snipping the last layer into her hair.

"I'm sorry?" Ororo asked.

"Your hair color, how long did it take you to get this color?" he asked, holding her hair up for her to see.

"It's natural" she answered simply.

"Hmph" he sighed, non-believing. He turned on his one-inch curling iron and waited for it to heat up. As he began conversing with another stylist, Rogue snuck a peak at Ororo's new look.

"Ro, it so cute sugah" Rogue complimented, admiring Ororo's Cassie inspired haircut. The look brought Rogue so many memories of when Ororo sported the Mohawk look, it was by far her favorite, but this may be her new favorite look.

"Wait until it is done Rogue" Ororo laughed, causing Rogue to playfully cover her eyes as she turned her chair around. Rogue's stylist turned on her blow dryer and began round brushing the southern belle's hair. After an hour of styling, both young women were done, getting a good look at them as the stylists turned them to the mirror and whipped the cape off of them. Ororo was an edgy spinoff of Marilyn Monroe with sultry waves adorning her long glorious white hair. Rogue loved her hair, the body the curls, the shine, it was a southern princess' dream. They left the salon, new women, after paying new women prices, $110.00 apiece.

"Professor will be so upset when he gets the credit card bill" Ororo said crumbling the receipt in her back pocket.

"He won't even notice" Rogue assured her. They quickly drove back to the mansion, rushing to make it before curfew. They screeched into the garage, putting the car in park and turning off the ignition, scrambling out the car to make it in the building before six. Ororo looked at her watch, it read 6:10, late, but could be dismissed. Like a knowing father, Charles was waiting for them in the mansion, sitting in the foyer.

"Professor" both Ororo and Rogue yelled in unison. Rogue's gloved hand clasped onto Ororo's, Ororo enveloping her slender fingers around Rogue's hand.

"Ororo, your hair" Ororo smiled briefly before meeting Charles' heated gaze. "Both of you decided to take a trip to the salon, without my permission, without a licensed driver"

"We have our permits" Rogue interrupted. Ororo squeezed Rogue's hand, signaling for her to stop speaking. Professor Xavier stared at her, allowing her to think about the idiocy of her statement.

"Nevertheless, you two broke the rules, and broke curfew" he informed as he moved closer to them. "Since you two seem to enjoy getting into mischief together, than maybe you two will enjoy your punishments together" Ororo and Rogue held their breath, waiting for him to give them their sentence. "You two shall clean the danger room, from ceiling to floor"

"What?!" Ororo screamed in shock.

"That will take the entire break" Rogue informed.

"Precisely" He said leaving them to think about their punishments. Ororo was still in shock; her life couldn't get much worse. She needed to get laid.

"Whoa!" Logan exclaimed as he and Remy approached both girls. Logan couldn't take his eyes off of Ororo; her hair was stunning which only added to her beauty.

"Lookin' good petites" Gambit compliments admiring them.

"Thanks swamp rat" Rogue thanked sarcastically. Ororo smiled sweetly at Gambit and quickly excused herself. She swayed over towards the stairs, excited to escape to her loft bedroom. She didn't realize she was being followed until she closed and locked her door and felt a slight breeze, as if someone were to have run past her.

"Why are you in my room?" she asked taking off her cardigan.

"You seem pissed" he said walking over to her vanity.

"You being an unwelcomed presence in my room isn't helping with my annoyance" she said removing her t-shirt and jeans. Ororo was never one to be ashamed of her nudity, even if she was in front of someone she hated, at least she told herself she hated him.

Logan never pegged Ororo for a naughty girl, especially not a girl who wore black lace thongs and lace push up bra, he always pictured her in white, sheer. Did she really bend over for him to get a view of her ass? If not, on purpose, then she should do it again…Shit! She did it again!

"Uh, Ro" he said clearing his throat.

"Yes?" she asked as she turned around, looking at him annoyed.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he was genuinely curious. He slowly began to walk closer to her, and for some reason, he could smell her arousal the closer he got to her.

I do not hate you, Logan. You just…"

"What? You confusin' you bein' hot for me with you hatin' me?" he asked as he got so close to Ororo that he could feel the heat from her breath.

"Hot?" she asked as she walked closer to him. Logan took a long inhalation, smelling the air around them.

"Maybe I shoulda said ''wet''" Ororo gasped, collecting herself, grabbing her robe from the chair, tucked under her vanity. She wrapped it around her like she would a towel, making Logan chuckle at her. Logan snatched her t-shirt off, and quickly grabbed the robe from Ororo, tossing it to the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. The embrace was welcomed by her, his strong arms securely enveloped around her made her melt. Maybe, she really was "hot" for him.

"What do you want Logan?" she asked impatiently.

"You don't like me, and I don't like you. Looks like we'll be spendin' a lot of time together over the next month, let's make this interestin'" he offered running his hands along the curvature of her spine.

"How?" she breathed as she bit her bottom lip.

"Let's have sex" he offered. Ororo put her hands on his shoulders and bit her lip in contemplation.

"Friends with Benefits?" she asked innocently

"Well, associates with benefits, and maybe it will turn into friends with benefits" he corrected. She contemplated briefly before arching her brow.

"Just sex?" she asked clarifying with him.

"Just sex"

"Why? Why would you want to have sex with me?" she asked curiously.

"You're beautiful. You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen" he answered honestly.

"I like your voice"

"Your nose"

"Your smile, I do not get the chance to see it a lot, but when I do, it's beautiful" she said sincerely.

"Your titts"

"My titts?" she asked looking down at her breast.

"And your ass, it beautiful"

"It's huge"

"And beautiful" he repeated, smacking her butt.

"Your arms, well, your entire upper body" she said admiring it.

"Your legs"

"Your hands, they're big"

"Your feet"

"Your ass"

"Whoa! I ain't inta that gay shit Ro" he said seriously.

"I cannot admire your rear?" she asked smacking it lightly.

"Just don't try and stick nothin' up there"

"How long will this last?" she asked curiously.

"However long we want" he answered moving in closer.

Logan lightly kissed Ororo on the tip of her nose, gaining a gasp from her. Ororo wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, allowing his breath to caress her neck. Ororo was no saint, but she was by far no round the way girl. She ran her hands in his wild yet silky soft hair, tightening her grip in his hair, grabbing a handful of it. Logan easily scooped her up in his arms by her ass, slamming her against the bathroom door. The pleasant sensation of being sandwiched between the wooden door, and hard body of Logan was blissfully pleasing. Logan could hear Ororo's beating pulse in her neck, begging to be licked, bit, and satisfied. He dashed his tongue along the length of her neck, gaining a shiver from her as he continued his sexy assault on her neck, a small hickey forming at the base of her neck. She moaned softly against his ear, biting his earlobe in the process. She squeezed her legs tighter around his waist, heat rushing to her most private area.

"Take me to the bed" Ororo demanded. Logan did as she said, obeying the words his goddess said…wait…he means what Ororo said. He swallowed her lips in a tangled embrace, swaying his tongue across her teeth, urging her to allow him in. She did, his tongue took control, her tongue only trying to battle him for dominance. He ran his hands along the sides of her torso, her beautifully curved silhouette was admired by Logan. Ororo ran her hands down Logan's hard chest and beautifully sculpted abdomen, adorned in soft curly body hair, adding to his masculinity. He snatched her panties off, tossing the forgotten garment to the floor, and swiftly disappeared between her legs. He tasted her, she was even sweeter than he imagined. She quivered beneath his talented tongue, her hands gripping both his hair and the sheets, anything they could grab really. Logan truly had a seasoned tongue, and it was seasoned with experience that could only be obtained through practice. Ororo maneuvered her body so she was now on top of him, her valley now straddling his lips. Ororo pushed his jeans down and freed his massively alert member.

"Commando huh, Logan?" she teased.

"Easy access" he responded. Ororo placed him in her mouth, tasting his bead at the tip of his engorged cock. His delightful taste thrilled her taste buds, making her want more of him. She placed him in her hot wet mouth, as his heated stiff tongue played with the bud of her clitoris. He began to pump himself into her mouth, as she began to grind herself into his mouth.

"Mmm, you taste so damn good" he groaned against her, wrapping his arms around her hips, smacking her ass as he did so. Ororo moaned, the vibrations bouncing around his cock like a pinball, and brought his balls into the erotic mix. He never would have guessed Ororo enjoyed sucking cock so much; neither would she have guessed Logan would be a pleaser as opposed to a taker. Logan kicked his jeans off, freeing himself completely from the confines of his clothes. Ororo reached back, and unsnapped her bra, allowing it to slide off her shoulders and down her arms. Logan pulled Ororo to him, placing her back on the bed, he now straddling her, resting comfortably at her opening.

"You sure?" he asked

"Really, Logan? I give you oral sex, and you choose now to ask me if I am 'sure'?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I was checking" he answered chuckling at himself as he began to push himself inside of her.

"Ahhh" she moaned. The slight sting of pain faded as Logan began to kiss her lightly on her lips.

"So tight" he grit.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Ro"

"It's Rogue" she whispered to Logan, who moved slowly within her.

"Answer her" he told her through clenched teeth.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Ah know you're in there, I hear ya whisperin'"

"Yes, Rogue" she greeted, trying to camouflage her moans.

"Ah'm comin' in"

"NO!" she screamed. Logan began to move rhythmically within her, sending waves of pleasure through her body. "I am not decent, come back later" she moaned

"Ro?" Rogue could've sworn she heard her moaning.

"I'll find you later" she moaned…again.

"Who's in there with you, Ro?" she asked putting her ear against the door.

"No one" she screamed. Logan was horrible at laying low; he seemed to be enjoying this. He pulled out of Ororo, and flipped her over.

"Get on all fours" he whispered gruffly. She obeyed, and arched her back exaggeratedly, giving his better access. He plunged within her, sending a whole new wave of sensations throughout her body, making it hard for her to keep quiet.

"Ro!" Rogue heard it. Did someone get smacked?

"Oooh, yes!" That was Ororo. Rouge's mouth dropped, she was completely speechless. Ororo was having sex, but with who? She walked down the stairs that led to Ororo's room, pushing the storage staircase up, keeping away any nosey onlookers that may want to disturb the goddess and her mystery man.

"She's gonna have to answer to this later" Rogue said to herself, smiling.

"Yes, again! Smack my ass" He obeyed her, giving her ass a hearty smack, a red palm mark beginning to form on her cheek. He pounded within her depths hard, deep, and smooth, ensuring that when he left her room, she would think of him. He wanted his scent all over her, and all over her bedding, that way when she sleeps, she thinks of him. "So good" she moaned. "More Logan, more" she begged, backing against him, meeting his thrust with her own.

"Yeah baby, like that" he grunted, smacking her ass again. Ororo cooed at the love tap, enjoying every sensation he was giving her. There, he hit the spot, the spot that will soon make her explode.

"Right there Logan, yes, right there" she growled.

"What's my name darlin'?"

"Logan" she whispered.

"Can't hear ya" he said smacking her ass again.

"Logan" she shouted. "I'm…ahhhh I'm"

"That's right, cum for me darlin', cum on my hard cock" he grunted. As if her body understood his command, she obeyed. Ororo was in orgasmic bliss, never had she felt so undeniably pleasured in her life. Logan gave her something she has never had, he gave her sensuality, and desire. He wrapped his arms around her torso and brought her close to him as she withered against him. He felt himself begin to slip into orgasmic oblivion.

"Damn, Ro" he pumped fast and hard, until her felt his seed knocking on the gates of exile. He unsheathed his member and allowed his seed to spill over Ororo's butt and lower back. The hot seed warmed her buttocks, a sensation she has never felt before. Logan held her suffocatingly close, until his orgasm subsided. They collapsed beside one another, holding each other, savoring in their private moment of bliss. Logan suddenly couldn't remember why he disliked her so much; he actually had no reason to not like her. If he was honest with himself, he actually li….

"Logan, when can we do this again?" she asked turning around to look at him.

"Keep your balcony doors open" he said kissing her.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, Marvel does. I am merely borrowing them for my sick pleasures and delusions.

Summary:Based on the Broadway Play Aida, completely inspiring. Storm and Wolverine are in highschool, and a forbidden romance ignites between them. The developing love between them causes dismay within the mansion and between one another's lives. Love heals all things but also destoys many things. It takes more than love to keep them together

_**Chapter Two: The best things in life feel good**_

Ororo awoke from her nap, stretching leisurely across her bed, the pleasant awakening sensation striking her muscles. She groaned and rolled over to see an empty space where it appears a body once lay. She rose out of her bed, and walked over to her bathroom, turning on her light to look herself in her mirror. She gasped at the sight of her neck, '_that arrogant man left me a hickey'._ She huffed at the sight turning off the light and walking back into her bedroom. She grabbed her clothes from her dresser, quickly putting on a pair of basic yoga pants and her black bralette. She put on some socks and her Puma running shoes and opened her balcony doors. She gracefully descends to the institute grounds, the grass welcoming her by its blowing bristles.

"Ah've been waitin' for you sugah"

"Rogue" Storm yelped, the surprise read all over her face

"Rogue" Rouge mocked, putting her hands up in mock surprise. She walked towards Storm, preparing to join her on her evening run.

"You startled me" Storm informed, as she began stretching.

"Mmhm, Ah was waitin' for ya. How was your nap?" she asked, her hand on her hip. Ororo looked up to Rogue while she was stretching her back.

"It was refreshing" Storm responded with a smile. She quickly began jogging, hoping to lose Rogue in the workout, but that was a fantasy, she would never see through.

"Ah heard ya" Rogue said matter-factly.

"You heard me?"

"You were moanin' Ro, don't play dumb. Must've been some dream" Ororo avoided all eye contact with Rogue. How could she tell her she slept with Logan?

"It was alright" Ororo answered plainly.

"Just alright?"

"I mean, it was, pleasant" Ororo answered with a smile.

"Alright, cut the shit Ro. Who was that?" Rogue asked stepping in front of Ororo, cutting her jog short.

"I don't have to answer that" Ororo said with a smile.

"Yeah, you do" Rogue said removing a glove from one of her hands.

"Okay, okay. Lets walk" Storm offered, leading the way. Rogue followed in step with Ororo, and waited for Storm to begin her story, anxiously putting her glove back on. "Those sounds you were hearing, was in fact me having sex" Ororo answered honestly, a lump suddenly forming in her throat.

"Damn, Ro. Who was it with?" Rogue shrieked with excitement.

"You have to promise me you will tell no one!" Ororo gambled stopping once more.

"Come on sugah, you know better"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You're supposed ta punch the bag Cajun, not make love to it" Wolverine commented, holding the punching bag still for his friend.

"'Y still ain't answer Remy's question mon ami" Gambit said kicking at the bag.

"I was walkin'" Wolverine answered exasperated.

"Bull…"

0000000000000000000000000000 

"…shit Ro. Just tell me who it was sugah" Rogue ordered, getting frustrated with her friend. Rogue told Ororo everything, and for her to hide something so juicy from her only angered her.

"Rogue please"

"Ah'll stop when you tell me who he was" she said jogging with Ororo. They were heading back around the mansion, and Ororo spotted her favorite tree. She walked towards the direction of the tree, and Rogue followed close behind. As Ororo sat down, Rogue followed suite, sitting with her friend. Next to Jean, Rogue was the closest thing Ororo had as a sister, and still, Ororo could tell Rogue thing's she wouldn't dream telling Jean.

"I suppose I shall start from the beginning. Do you remember when we arrived back to the mansion, and were greeted by Remy and Logan after the Professor served us our jail sentence?" Ororo asked resting her hands on her knees.

"Yeah"

"Well, when I excused myself I went off to my room for some rest, but unbeknownst to me, I was being followed. I opened and closed my door, locking it behind me, and I suddenly felt a breeze. I knew it was him, I could smell him" Ororo said looking off into the distance, reminiscing on his scent.

"Well, who was it?" Rogue asked excitedly.

"It was Logan"

00000000000000000000000

"'Y slept wit' Stormy?" Gambit asked smiling.

"What? That hard for ya to believe?" Logan asked defensively.

"Non, I knew somethin' was up wit' y' two" Gambit said wiping his face with a towel.

"Why you say that?" Logan asked intrigued, walking closer to Gambit.

"All dat hatin' eachother y' two do, Remy knew dat y' two liked eachother" Gambit said drink some water.

"It's just sex Cajun" Logan waved off.

"Mmmhmm"

0000000000000000000000000

"It is just sex Rogue" Ororo waved off.

"Mmmhmm, nice hickey, Ro"

000000000000000000000000

Jean was always a morning person, as well she should be, she seemed to glow in the sunlight. Ororo sat at the kitchen table, eating out of her bowl of fruit, lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey Ro" Jean greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Jean" Ororo returned, smiling at her red haired friend.

"Feel like I don't see you anymore"

"Storm's been busy" Rogue said slyly, smiling behind her newspaper. Ororo could've cut Rogue with her butter knife, she was so angry.

"Really?" Jean asked, getting Ororo a glass of orange juice.

"Yes, Professor has assigned a lot of chores to me" Ororo answered gleefully.

"Oh, yeah! I heard about that, I'm sorry to hear about your punishment Ro" Jean said handing her the glass, getting a good look at the bruise on Ororo's neck.

"Storm always finds the brighter side to things" Rogue said turning the page of her newspaper. Ororo briefly wondered, what kind of tissue damage a butter knife could do.

"You girls want to go to the park after you guys do your chores today?" Jean asked leaning over the counter, quickly forgetting about the tell-all hickey.

"That sounds great Jean!" Ororo chimed

"Great, Scott, Logan, and Gambit are all going too" Jean cheered. "I know you don't like Logan, Ro, but you might learn to like him if you give him a chance" Jean finished leaving the kitchen.

"Guess she doesn't know about your late night rendezvous, Ro" Rogue said folding the newspaper and putting it on the counter. Ororo hit Rogue on the shoulder playfully, getting a laugh from her.

"Did you have to do that?" Rogue laughed harder at Ororo's question, getting up from her seat.

"Come on Ro, lets go start on the danger room" Rogue suggested with Ororo following closely behind.

00000000000000000000000000

Logan was the most relax during this state, the state of meditation. He missed visiting Ro last night, but he would be sure to make it up to her tonight. He did his best avoiding her the beginning of the day, the last thing he needed was a distraction, her scent was still all over him. She smelt so good, a sweet combination of rain, vanilla, and sandalwood, an unusually delicious combination for an unusually delicious woman.

"She's fuckin' up my meditation" Logan cursed himself. He knew his attempt at peace and tranquility was now far and beyond the reach of mental possibility. He stood to his feet, and decided a jog would be perfect to release some this tension. Sex solves everything; he should try and find Ro, but he knew it would ruin what he had planned for her tonight. A woman as good as Ororo should be prohibited, an ironic tease to his senses every damn day he walks this Earth.

Logan has been around the block in his short life, or atleast what he remembers of his life, but he can never remember meet anyone remotely like the chocolate goddess. She truly was one of a kind, and she was all his, his pride swells at that thought. A regular guy like him, winning over an exotic woman like Storm will be an inspiration for the world, and put Logan on top of it. Scott approached Logan and Gambit earlier about going to the park this afternoon. At first glance, Logan was completely uninterested, being a fourth wheel to a hormonal teenaged couple, and a charming horny Cajun, didn't sound like it would be the highlight of his day. However, when Scott informed Logan and Gambit that Jeannie told him both Rogue and Storm will be coming, suddenly, Logan became more enthused about getting some sun. Maybe he should pay Ororo a visit, just to check on her

0000000000000000000000000000 00

It took them a few hours to clean the floors of the danger room. The two women never realized how large the danger room was. Ororo relaxed as the hot water seeped from the shower head, the pressure massaging her now aching shoulders. Something about the hot water felt like a hundred hands gently caressing her tender body. Rogue told Ororo to be ready in one hour, suggesting they meet in the rec-room. Ororo grabbed her shampoo, and began lathering it in her hair, cleansing her white hair of the dirt and oils she has accumulated from her hard work, As Ororo washed the shampoo out her glittering hair, she heard a click, it almost sounds as if someone entered her bathroom.

'_Who would have the balls to do that?' _she thought, and just as quickly as she thought it, she got her answer.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, standing there, as naked as he was when he was born. Logan stepped inside of her shower, closing the sliding glass door behind him. He placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, softly caressing the slickened flesh. He was welcomed company, she was excited to see him, she feared he forgot about her.

"What happened to you last night?" she asked as she sunk into his touch.

"Had a late night conversation with Cajun, and went to sleep" he answered matter-of-factly. "I'll never break my word with you again Ro" he promised, lightly biting her ear, and licking the hickey.

"Please don't"

Ororo turned around and encircled her arms around his neck, kissing him gently, that he quickly deepened. He lapsed his tongue along her upper lip, urging her to open and welcome him, and welcome she did. He dominated her tongue with his, a tango she is starting to perfect with him. He scooped her effortlessly in his arms, placing her against the wall. The tile was cool against her back, once more she was between an erotic combination of his hard body and the wall. He entered her slowly, her warmth wrapping around him like a glove.

"Yes" she moaned. Ororo didn't realize how empty she was without him, literally. Logan moaned in her ear, whispering her name, causing Ororo soak his cock, hidden within her depths. Ororo was on cloud nine, forgetting about her hour time lapse that was soon approaching.

"We should be meeting out friends to go to the park" Ororo moaned, scratching her nails against Logan's shoulders.

"Fuck the park"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, Marvel does. I am merely borrowing them for my sick pleasures and delusions.

Summary: Based on the Broadway Play Aida, completely inspiring. Storm and Wolverine are in high school, and a forbidden romance ignites between them. The developing love between them causes dismay within the mansion and between one another's lives. Love heals all things but also destroys many things. It takes more than love to keep them together. I got completely and utterly inspired by the broadway musical Aida, the beautiful story captivated me. I wanted to translate a version of that to this story. The story line will melt into this emotional pot, and I am excited to hear your thoughts on this new concept. Thank you ALL for your support, I have never been on fire for a story like I am this one.

_**Chapter Two: Easy As Life Part 1**_

Ororo watched Logan as he began covering his body with those God-forsaken clothes. The more she saw him naked, the more she hated the thought of covering such perfection. This is a man she shall surely crave until the Earth draws in around her. Ororo knew they would hold very little in one another's future, aside from the heat of one another's bodies. For now, she was content with that, and that alone. When Logan looked at Ororo, he truly saw her descendants of royalty, a Nubian Goddess before him, a Goddess he did not have to lower his head too, but could look eye to eye to. He knew Ororo was watching him, and ignored the temptation to look back at her.

"Still goin' to the park?" He asked over his shoulder.

"No, I am too exhausted" she said admitted as she lay on her bed. "Stay" she said, pulling her sheer sheets to her chin. Logan halted his task, giving into temptation and looked at her, the beautiful cocoa goddess, innocently lying on the bed.

"Come on Ro, let's not complicate this" he said turning to her.

"Oh, please Logan. I am not asking you to spoon, I am asking you to keep me company"

"And do what?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know, what is that thing us humans do? Oh, yes, talk" she said sitting up on her knees, allowing the sheet to fall down her body, shamelessly. Logan contemplated briefly, before deciding to stay. She was right, why can't they just talk? He took a seat beside her, not bothering to put his t-shirt on.

"Here" he said handing her his shirt. "Ain't gonna be much talkin' you gonna be showin' those" He said, pointing to her breast. Ororo took the shirt and put it over her upper body. She crossed her legs Indian style and pulled her hair over her shoulder. Nothing was more beautiful to him, than a woman of natural beauty, and Ororo was a woman of natural beauty. She looked at Logan nervously, her blue eyes searching his grey ones, looking for something, anything readable. Logan never focused on Ororo as much as he was now, her skin, scent, presence, forcing all of his senses to be aware of her. He grabbed her arms, running his thumb along the scars left behind from the tragedy of her childhood.

''When you look at these, do they make you remember?" he asked still rubbing the scars, as if he could see a visual of her past.

"Yes, everytime" she answered honestly. "It also reminds me of the precious thing's to cherish everyday. I am proud of my scars, all of them. Even though I lost my parents, I do not feel alone. People paint me to be this weak claustrophobic child. Although I am claustrophobic, when I feel fear, my parents are always showing their spirits to me. They are a constant comfort as much as they are constant ghosts, taunting me of the afterlife"

"The way you're talkin' darlin', you make it seem like you can't wait to die" Logan said guiding his hands up her arms soothingly.

"Not wanting, but I do not fear it, for I know my parents will be waiting for me, but until then, they will always be on my side, like they would have been if they were alive" Ororo almost sounds prophetic to Logan. She aged before his eyes, not in looks, but in wisdom, in beautiful, pure, undoubtable wisdom. She looked at him, head held high, shoulders squared, a proud regal woman before him, something he has never seen in a woman before. When Ororo looked at Logan, she saw strength, power, masculinity, traits he exuded regularly, daily, constantly. He was nothing but man, but right now, before her very eyes, she saw vulnerability. He looked so innocent and curious, almost like a small child, digging up dirt to see the treasures it held beneath it. He was not gently rubbing her knees, tickling the soft skin just beneath his fingertips. In that moment, within those few words he spoke, he felt something for Ororo, he never dreamt of feeling; he felt not only admiration, but respect, and loyalty.

"I never knew any of this shi…stuff about you" Ororo giggled at him as he corrected himself.

"What about you Logan? What about your past?" Ororo asked, taking his hands into hers.

"Not much to tell Ro. What past there is, I can't remember" he said honestly. Ororo squeezed his hands into hers, and smiled gleefully at him.

"You are not defined by your past, Logan. Although, you cannot remember your past, a part of who you are, is because of your past…the very past you cannot remember" Ororo eloquently spoke, her velvety voice coursing his ears, as he listened to every word that slipped from her full lips. He arched his brow at her words, unsure of how to respond. Sometimes speaking to Ororo was intimidating, and Logan was not one to intimidate easily. She viewed herself as a speck in the world of billions, but Logan saw her as a spark to his. In Ororo's few words, he felt she believed in him, more than he believed in himself, no one has ever given him this feeling.

"Why do you act like I'm important, like I am worth somethin'?" He growled, unsure of how to handle her, unsure of, what to really say.

"I believe you are a vessel of great thing's, Logan. Rather you see it or not," she lifted his chin with her fingers, gently caressing his chin in the process. "And because of the strength of that vessel, you can do whatever you desire to do" Ororo brought his lips to hers, and sweetly kissed him, caressing his lips with hers. She enjoyed his touch, and enjoyed sharing her touch with him. He pulled her flush to him, enjoying her soft body against his hard one. His chest heaved as he inhaled her scent, her sweet concoction of warm vanilla, sandalwood and him. He pulled his t-shirt off her, his eyes brazenly raking over her perfectly bronze body. He roughly ran his hands throughout her wavy thigh length hair, a silvery cloud, proudly sitting atop her beautiful head. Her blue eyes raked over his body, a regularly admired view that she has loved to look at since the moment he's allowed her to see him.

"Remove your pants" she demanded. Her demand echoed within his mind, once more her sultry velvety voice laced his ears. The strong demand normally was a turn on to Logan, something about Ororo taking control of him, but this time, it didn't. He paused, lightly pushing her away.

"What is it, Logan?" Ororo asked, gripping his forearms as he held onto her shoulders.

"I can't do this"

"Do what?" she asked. Just moments before, they were sharing one another's bodies in the shower, and now he looked at her as if he couldn't touch her. Logan ran his hands through his wild hair, frustrated with himself. How could he tell Ororo his feeling are jumping everywhere? He didn't even know how to define them right now. His silence bothered Ororo, and she stood to her feet, grabbing her robe, lying on her vanity and wrapped herself. "I don't know what has gotten into you, but I do not think it is a good idea for you to be in here" she said walking to her door.

"Ok" he softly said, not bothering to grab his shirt. He walked out her door, and turned to speak, but Ororo slammed the door in his face. She leaned against her door, covering her face with her hand, trying to wipe the embarrassment away. Logan turned away from the door, and walked down the stairs, his very own 'walk of shame'. Ororo grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top, rushing to the bathroom after grabbing some undergarments. A cold shower should help take her out of her fugue, but not wash away her feeling of self-shame.

Logan ran down the stairs, rushing to his room, the scent of Ororo embedded into the pores of his body. Since when did he turn down sex? Since when did his feelings for Ororo jump so drastically? Can one conversation truly do that to someone?

"Logan!" Shit, what the fuck does she want? "Logan, have you seen Ororo?" Jean paused, admiring him, her green eyes grazing his exposed upper body. It was clearly no secret that she found him attractive, neither did she make it a secret.

"No, Red. I haven't" Logan walked away from her, heading back to the path leading to his room.

"Wait, Logan! Come to the park with us" she invited, cheerfully running beside him.

"No I don't…"

"Please, get out of the mansion for once in a while. All you do is go to the back woods or to the bars, come out with us" Jean grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs. Logan snatched his hand from her and looked at her. Jean was a beautiful girl, and her pleading eyes melted him, made him want to go with her. Logan nodded his head, and went to his room to grab a shirt, maybe getting out of the house will help.

Ororo watched the exchange between the feral mutant and the red haired telepath, a singe of jealousy coursing her blood. Still clad in her golden robe, she marched back up the stairs, ridding herself of the jeans and shirt and instead changing into a white tube crop top, and green and white floral shorts. She slippled her green, white and yellow sandals on, and grabbed a pair of sunglasses. She left her room, rushing down the stair to meet the gang in the foyer. Logan was standing beside Jean who was standing beside Scott, and ironic depiction of the love triangle between them.

"Bout time sugah" Rogue said tapping her watch.

"Sorry Rogue, got held up" Ororo said, never looking at Logan.

"You wearin' dat Ro?" Rogue asked, smacking her slightly visible butt-cheek. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone when Logan made a slight possessive growl.

"Do you need some water, Logan? Sounds like you have a frog in your throat" Ororo said, walking to the door, with Rogue and Gambit following behind.

The crew reunited in the car, all excited to visit the park, and possibly swim on the beach, a joyous splendor they rarely got the chance to experience. A bunch of kids being just that, kids. The car ride was quiet, with music sounding from the speakers of the car. The ride was comfortable, all of them enjoying the wind blowing throughout their hair, caressing their skin. Ororo glanced back at Logan, quickly adverting her eyes, when he would look at her. A horrid feeling enveloped within her gut, a sudden sickness, or maybe it was still the embarrassment. She just wanted to get away, feel the heat against her skin. The park was packed, but when wasn't Buono Beach not? They exited the car after finding a parking spot. The park was wonderful, Remy and Rogue playing along the sand with Jean and Scott. Ororo ventured off alone, allowing the wind to blow along the length of her hair, hugging her tightly.

"I know you probably hate me right now" humph, this asshole definitely has cojones.

"You seem to be smarter than I thought" she answered, never looking back at him.

"Come on, Ro. Let me talk to you" he pleaded, grabbing her wrist. He spun her around, causing her to slam against him. He paused as her scent once again embedded itself within his pores.

"Talk Logan" she said sourly, trying to snatch her wrist from him.

"I don't know how to say what I want to say…I just" Logan got so close to Ororo, she felt the heat from his breath, and a glorious heat it was. Ororo imagined the adrenaline rush she was getting now, was equivalent to how Beyonce' felt during a live performance. She didn't know if she wanted to push him away, or give him what she wanted to give him.

"Don't do this to me, Logan" she pleaded, licking her drying lips.

"Do what?" he whispered huskily.

"Do not toy with me, please. If you want to stop sleeping together, than that is fine, just don't string me along" She placed her slender fingers along his cheek, the strength in his jaw causing her to tremble. She traced his bottom lip with her index finger, and was rewarded when he took the slender digit into his mouth, lacing his velvety tongue along her finger.

"I don't play with my food" he said after removing her finger from his mouth and wiggling his eyebrows. Ororo stared at him, trying to read him, read his eyes, until they both burst into laughter.

"Logan, I cannot take you seriously" she said still laughing.

"I hope you will" That, caught Ororo's attention. Maybe something could still be happening between them, she didn't know, she just wanted to go along for the ride.

TBC


End file.
